<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I'm going to miss my flight by applecameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663450">I think I'm going to miss my flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron'>applecameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The roof of the car is pretty comfortable, actually.</p>
<p>Ep 13 followup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I'm going to miss my flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, that's gonna hurt.  He puts his head back down and shuts his eyes.  Roof of car as bed, why had he never tried it before?  Practically comfortable.  <i>Molds to the body if you hit it hard enough.</i>  Malcolm giggles.</p>
<p>
“Here,” he sticks his hand out, the one with the pistol, for JT to bag it.  “I fired it.”
</p>
<p>
Dani's talking to someone, about him.  Right.  Getting EMS.  He thinks he came down OK.  <i>The car broke my fall.  Thank you, car.</i> 
</p>
<p>
Once his fingers are fully detangled from the pistol, JT goes with it.  It's Gil now in front of him.  He squints.  The daylight is suddenly kind of bright.  
</p>
<p>
Gil just looks appalled, at his car.  At Malcolm.  At his car.
</p>
<p>
“Um.”  The euphoria of <i>still alive</i> is starting to fade and pain is seeping in now into the cracks.  “Sorry.”  His eyes shut.  He wonders if there's glass in his hair.  Probably.
</p>
<p>
“Bright.”  
</p>
<p>
There's a hand on the side of his face, brushing away his hair, fingers curling around his ear.  He knows that hand, that momentary warmth.  Wishes it would last longer.  He wants to burrow into it for the winter and go to sleep.
</p>
<p>
There's a fuss of movement approaching his position and Gil's hand leaves him.  “Well, hello, Mr. Bright, fancy seeing you here.”  That's EMS.  He recognizes the voices, their owners have patched him up before.  “Did you defenestrate <i>yourself</i>?”
</p>
<p>
“Yep.” he tells the cheery voice.  “With an antique pistol and a land mine.”
</p>
<p>
“Well, if you want something done right...”  the cheery voice answers back.
</p>
<p>
“I'm supposed to be on vacation.”  He murmurs to the voice.
</p>
<p>
There's different hands on him now.  Not Gil.  Eventually Malcolm will obey an instruction to open his eyes and track a gloved finger, but for now, Gil is close by, the car roof is comfortable, and he's <i>definitely</i> going to miss his flight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>